


Journey To Corvus

by TrapperWolffe



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapperWolffe/pseuds/TrapperWolffe
Summary: Din's angsty thoughts as he rattles away from Trask in his damaged ship (takes places after Chapter 11: The Heiress)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Journey To Corvus

"1000 credits to fix the ship."

The thought rattled through Din’s mind, almost as much as his teeth were rattling due to the violent shaking of the Razor Crest. In the rear holocam, he was sure he’d glimpsed a piece of the Crest tearing free as they broke orbit. 

As this rate, there wouldn’t be much left of the ship soon.

Legend had it the Mon Cal were master ship builders.

Din looked around at the netting holding his ship together.

Legend had it wrong.

“Just hold together,” he muttered to his ship, patting the durasteel frame fondly. By all rights, he should scrap the ship. There wasn’t enough left of the ship to save. But, this was his ship and his home. This was all he had left.

He glanced over at the co-pilot’s chair.

No. That wasn’t true anymore.

The child slept peacefully, undisturbed by the rattling of the ship. He wasn’t sure if they could make it to the city of Calodan in this shape. He’d let the child rest a bit longer, and then see if they could complete more repairs on the ship. Undo some of the chaotic mess the Mon Cal had created of the ship. Even at a young age, Din could tell the child was clever. He learned quickly and Din was eager to teach him more.

His heart gave a painful wrench and for the briefest of moments Din wanted to call the whole thing off. He could raise the child as a bounty hunter. They were a clan of two. The child was a foundling and in his care. He could raise the child as his own. The child would make a fine hunter. 

He pushed the thought away almost as soon as it came. The Empire would never stop hunting them. The child would not be safe with him. And, he was not equipped to train a child with such special powers. Unlike the child, there was nothing special about him. The child belonged with one of its’ own kind. 

He was almost at the end of his quest assigned by the armorer.

It would be good to hand the child over, right? His ship had almost been completely destroyed, and he’d almost been killed more times than he could count defending this child. 

So, why then did he find it so difficult to breathe when he imagined giving the child up to this Jedi? It was exactly what the Armorer had instructed him to do. 

The child stirred restlessly in his sleep, as if sensing Din’s uneasy thoughts. 

“Rest easy,” Din soothed, reaching a hand over to stroke the child’s head. 

The child grabbed onto his arm and clambered sleepily onto his lap. Din adjusted his position slightly to ensure the child was well-supported and resting perfectly in the crook of his arm. Moments later, the child was snoring quietly again. A sense of peace descended over Din and he stroked the child’s back with his free hand. Giving the child up to the Jedi would not be so easy. These quiet moments were everything to him now. 

He tucked the child in a little closer, feeling the tiny heart beat against his own. He closed his eyes and tucked his chin down against the tiny head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force back the dam of emotions threatening to spill forth. He'd not expressed any emotional attachment since the death of his parents. Why did doing the right thing hurt so much?

# # #

**Author's Note:**

> Din's emotional response to losing Grogu was an amazing moment in the show. But, there had to be so much angst leading up to that moment as Din waged a war within himself as he struggled to do what was best for the child. For someone who never set out to be a parent, he did alright.


End file.
